Père Noël pour enfants spéciaux
by RedFaether
Summary: OS de Noël. Les enfants étaient turbulents, intelligents et malins, mais ils restaient des enfants. Il était évident qu'à l'approche de Noël, l'un d'entre eux aborderait le sujet... Noël, à la Tour Stark, ce sont Tony et Loki qui rayonnent de joie, ce sont les idées culinaires de Clint, la candeur de Raven, et la complicité de ces mêmes enfants, qui attendent le Père Noël.


**Bonjour et Joyeux Noël à tous !**

 **Cet OS s'inscrit dans la lignée de Babysitter pour mômes spéciaux mais peut-être lu séparément.**

 **Il faut juste savoir ceci : les Avengers, Charles Xavier, Erik Lensherr et Raven Darkhölme (X-Men) sont redevenus des enfants suite à un sort de Loki, aussi affecté, sans mémoire du passé. Ils l'ont découvert mais s'en soucient peu.**

 **Logan (X-Men, Wolverine) et Pepper veillent sur eux.**

 **Lokison est le chat que les enfants ont trouvé et adopté.**

 **Cet OS est un bonus de Noël. Il est le premier que j'écris, parce que j'en avais envie. Il n'est pas posté entre les chapitres parce que je ne voulais pas couper le fil. Surtout pas avec le chapitre 14.**

 **Ah, autre chose : je suis consciente qu'Hanoucca n'a rien à voir avec Noël mais pour Erik et les autres, il fallait bien trouver une explication :)**

 **En espérant qu'il vous plaise,**

 **Joyeux Noël !**

Ils étaient en promenade lorsque les premiers flocons de neige avaient commencé à tomber sur New-York. Logan marchait devant, sa main dans celle de Raven qui sautillait en babillant joyeusement, Pepper les surveillait de derrière en discutant avec Tony et Bruce de voitures. Entre eux, Loki et Steve débattaient très sérieusement sur un sujet obscur comprenant la technologie, le XXème siècle et Asgard. Thor et Erik comparaient lors muscles en relevant leurs pulls et manteaux, et Charles et Natasha discutaient des avantages d'espionner légalement ou illégalement tandis que Clint s'amusait à chasser les pigeons. Logan s'était retourné pour ordonner à Thor et Erik de rester habillés et les avertir que tomber malade signifiait ne plus sortir et s'ennuyer lorsqu'il vit les fines gouttes blanches tomber gracieusement sur les bras nus des deux jeunes compétiteurs. Thor dévisagea le flocon qui fondait sur sa peau, sidéré et Erik… haussait un sourcil. En remarquant le phénomène, Raven lâcha la main de son protecteur et poussa un cri de joie.

-Il neige !

Loki s'était raidi, mais Tony s'était déjà précipité pour lui faire accueillir la poudre blanche dans sa paume, qui prit une légère teinte bleutée. Sentant qu'ils ne pourraient bientôt plus les tenir, les deux adultes prirent raisonnablement la direction du parc le plus proche et les lâchèrent dans l'herbe gelée. Les enfants s'ébattirent en criant, enchantés. Clint entraîna Natasha et Raven pour glisser sur l'herbe –ils allaient être trempés, il valait mieux qu'ils ne tardent pas trop. Thor, Charles, Steve et Bruce décidèrent de faire une course sous les flocons et Loki, Tony et Erik s'allongèrent pour regarder le ciel. Pepper et Logan restèrent debout, les observant en souriant. Ils savaient tous deux que la neige ne tenait jamais en ville, mais autant les laisser en profiter.

Un bon quart d'heure s'écoula avant que les adultes frigorifiés ne rappellent les enfants qui protestèrent pour la forme. Mis à part Loki, tous claquaient des dents.

Bien évidemment, il fut impossible d'éviter le sujet de Noël. Ce fut lorsqu'ils étaient à table, dînant d'une tartiflette préparée par Pepper –ce qui était un plat faisant miraculeusement l'unanimité-, que Tony Stark en rappela l'existence. Il neigeait de nouveau, et les yeux du petit garçon étaient plongés dans le vague et dans les souvenirs. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Logan.

-Est-ce que nous fêterons Noël tous ensembles ? s'enquit-il.

Logan avait pris l'habitude d'être pris au dépourvu, mais les dates et les évènements n'étaient pas la priorité de son esprit lorsqu'il devait gérer dix enfants aux pouvoirs et aux caractères explosifs, et il finit son verre d'eau –Tony avait le chic pour lui poser des questions de ce genre quand il buvait et risquait donc de s'étrangler- et fronça les sourcils. Le mois de décembre venait de commencer… Le visage du petit garçon se ferma et il retourna à son plat. La tristesse que l'adulte entrevit le fit se maudire intérieurement. Les fêtes de familles n'avaient pas dû être sacrées avec Howard Stark, pour ce qu'il connaissait des relations entre le scientifique et son fils. Il jeta un regard à Pepper, qui lui fit un léger hochement de tête.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il.

Tony braqua deux prunelles étincelantes sur lui, le visage éclairé d'un sourire radieux qui réchauffa le cœur de Logan. Charles et Raven semblaient heureux, eux aussi, et Steve et Bruce échangeaient un regard excité. Natasha fronçait les sourcils dans un effort de mémoire et les yeux de Clint étincelaient tout autant. En revanche, Loki, Thor et Erik fronçaient les sourcils. Les Asgardiens n'avaient pas les mêmes coutumes.

-Nowel ? répéta Thor avec curiosité.

Ce que Logan trouva adorable. Evidemment. Bon sang, il ne parvenait pas à croire le sentiment étrange qui montait dans sa poitrine.

-Noël, corrigea le génie. Tu sais…

Il s'interrompit tout à coup.

-Le Père Noël ne distribue de cadeaux qu'aux Midgardiens ? demanda-t-il à Logan.

Pris au dépourvu, son esprit se mit à tourbillonner afin de trouver une réponse plausible. Il prit en même temps garde à verrouiller son esprit afin que le mythe continue pour Charles. Pepper vint à sa rescousse.

-Les mondes sont très espacés, Tony, et Asgard à ses propres coutumes.

-Quelqu'un pourrait-il nous expliquer ? demanda Loki avec impatience.

Il fronçait les sourcils, essayait de toute évidence de mettre en place les pièces du puzzle. Steve et Clint se mirent à lui raconter la légende, s'entrecoupant, se corrigeant, de l'homme en rouge qui vivait au Pôle Nord et passait l'année à fabriquer des jouets en compagnie de ses lutins avant de faire le tour du monde pour distribuer des cadeaux au monde entier.

-Ce doit être un mutant ou un immortel, ajouta Bruce.

-Je n'ai jamais fêté Noël, déclara Erik.

Logan se souvint à cet instant que le jeune manipulateur de métal était juif. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé ce que cela impliquait.

-Tu as dû fêter Hanoucca Erik, répondit-il.

-Par souci de justice, le Père Noël ne distribue de cadeaux qu'une fois par an, renchérit Pepper.

-Hanoucca… soupira le mutant. Oui, c'est ça…

Il se laissa submerger par ses souvenirs. Tous les autres discutaient avec animation, excités et les yeux brillants. Les deux adultes échangèrent un nouveau regard plein de chaleur. Ils allaient goûter aux joies de passer Noël en compagnie d'enfants et retrouver une excitation depuis longtemps disparue. Logan ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait célébré cette fête, enfant. Mais peu importait : les dix mutants et super héros seraient heureux. Il en faisait le serment.

Il fut surpris de constater à quel point l'atmosphère de Noël pouvait se diffuser discrètement et rapidement dans une demeure. Lors de la sortie hebdomadaire, ils avaient été chercher le sapin et des décorations. Il avait été charmant de voir les dix enfants emmitouflés dans leurs doudounes et imperméables, se débattant avec leurs écharpes –il avait eu du mal à faire en sorte que Loki enfile la sienne. Le jeune prince insensible au froid aurait aimé se dispenser d'une telle parure-, pointant leurs doigts vers divers arbres plus grands les uns que les autres, les joues rougies par le froid et quelques flocons accrochés à leurs cils ou fondant dans leurs cheveux. Puis ce fut le tour des décorations Logan les autorisa à choisir une guirlande et un paquet de boules chacun, les surveillant du coin de l'œil alors qu'il regardait les crèches. Pepper avait emprunté l'un des véhicules les plus larges construits par Tony pour emmener toutes les affaires au retour. Les choix de Natasha et Steve furent relativement classiques : décorations argentées et dorées celles de Thor, Loki et Tony, beaucoup plus diversifiées et colorées, celles de Bruce, Clint et Charles, aux couleurs et symboles de Noël, et Raven et Erik fonctionnèrent au coup de cœur. Une nouvelle fois, le mutant ne put s'empêcher d'admirer leurs similitudes et différences. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous les bras remplis de décoration et que lui-même avait attrapé des santons, ils furent prêts à partir. Attendri, il observa leurs cris et discussions joyeuses, leurs visages à moitié dissimulés par les bonnets et écharpes. Magnifique, oui. La douce chaleur qui réchauffait son cœur ne lui avait jamais semblé plus vitale.

Ils installèrent l'arbre de Noël dans le salon.

-Il est vraiment immense ! s'extasia Steve, ravi.

Et pour cause, le sapin montait jusqu'au plafond et même en se donnant la main, lui et ses amis peinaient à en faire le tour. Loki rejeta la tête en arrière afin de mieux l'observer, la petite main chaude de Tony dans la sienne.

-Il ne manque plus qu'à le décorer ! s'exclama le génie.

-Pouvons nous commencer maintenant, Logan ? s'enquit Bruce.

-Allez-y, lança leur protecteur.

Aussitôt, ils déballèrent les achats qu'ils venaient de faire. Loki avait choisi une immense guirlande violette garnie d'étoiles, et il avisa un endroit en hauteur pour l'y mettre après avoir observer la façon dont Tony s'y prenait avec sa fine décoration électrique.

-Pourrais-tu me porter ? demanda-t-il à Logan.

L'homme lui offrit un sourire avant de le soulever du sol et de suivre ses indications. Jetant un regard en contrebas, Loki remarqua que Bruce s'était emmêlé dans sa guirlande de houx, et Raven avait éclaté de rire en voyant Lokison venir renifler les épines du sapin avec curiosité.

-Loki, tu n'es pas bien lourd mais j'aimerais bien ne pas avoir de crampes, grogna Logan.

Avec un regard plein de malice pour l'homme, le jeune dieu se décida à enrouler la décoration violette dans l'arbre, poussant un cri lorsque les épines lui piquèrent la peau. Steve et Clint éclatèrent de rire.

Les enfants avaient vécu des moments joyeux, mais celui-ci semblait dépasser l'imagination. Ils étaient couverts de paillettes, de fils colorés et d'épines de sapin. Logan était sollicité de tous les côtés.

-Plus haut ! exigea Tony pour le haut de sa guirlande.

Il allait devoir trouver un endroit où la brancher qui leur soit inaccessible…

-Eh Thor ! protesta Clint. Ta guirlande croise la mienne !

-Est-ce si grave ? répondit l'Asgardien en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, le rouge se mêle parfaitement au bleu glacé et aux oursons, assura Steve.

Perché sur un tabouret –pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils sélectionnent un sapin aussi haut ?-, Logan détourna la tête en faisant mine d'entortiller la fin de la guirlande sur la plus haute branche, cachant son amusement devant leur fraîche candeur.

-Charles, lança Erik, regarde, ce sera parfait ici !

Il attrapa le poignet de son ami pour le guider vers la branche indiquer, et les joues du télépathe devinrent écarlate mais il ne se dégagea pas, ce qui constituait un réel progrès. Bientôt, peut-être…

-Non, Lokison ! rit Clint alors que la boule de poils noir s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, la queue battante, prêt à sauter sur l'arbre remplit de choses si amusantes à chasser.

Loki réagit aussitôt et agita la main pour que le chat atterrisse sur un coussin.

-Loki ! s'indigna Natasha. Tu aurais pu lui faire mal !

Le petit dieu la fusilla de son regard émeraude.

-Je ne m'y serais jamais risqué !

Ayant enfin fini avec la guirlande électrique, Logan put descendre de l'escabeau. Il se sentait plus rassuré lorsqu'il était apte à contrôler les mouvements des enfants et à prévenir les catastrophes. Tony attrapa les mains du dieu et le fit tourner vers lui avant d'effleurer ses lèvres des siennes.

-Tout le monde le sait. Nat' râle juste parce que je lui ai piqué la place pour accrocher son ange.

-Tony ! siffla la rouquine.

Pepper choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce, les bras chargés de paquets blancs, de papier crampon et d'une étoile rouge.

-Jarvis m'a indiqué où se trouvaient le reste de l'année précédente, souffla-t-elle à Logan.

Les dix enfants étaient déjà autour d'elle, à s'extasier devant les trouvailles.

-De la fausse neige ! s'exclama Clint avec un large sourire.

Logan soupira. Non seulement, il allait y en avoir partout, mais ça ne manquerait pas de dégénérer en bataille collective.

Charles était juché sur la table, chassant les flocons synthétiques coincés sous son pull et le grattant terriblement. Il regardait l'arbre de Noël orné d'anges, de dorures, de guirlandes colorées et lumineuses, de fausse neige et il se sentait enchanté. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment des réveillons passés en compagnie de Raven, mais il était conscient que ses parents n'avaient sans doute pas dû être présents. Et là, il se trouvait entouré de ses amis, de leurs protecteurs, de sa sœur et… et d'Erik. Ils en avaient discuté une nuit, et le manipulateur de métal se sentait heureux et serein dans cette ambiance, bien qu'elle ne lui soit pas familière.

-Il reste l'étoile à mettre, annonça Bruce.

-Je peux m'en charger, déclara Erik.

Logan s'avançait vers lui, quoiqu'un peu surpris –Erik n'aimait pas être touché, à part… à part par lui-même, dut admettre Charles-, mais le jeune mutant eut une moue machiavélique. Il s'élança vers le sapin, s'assit sur l'escabeau, et fit pivoter ses mains jusqu'à s'élever dessus et jusqu'au sommet.

-Frimeur, marmonna Natasha.

Loki et Tony levaient les yeux au ciel, avec le même sourire en coin. Leur protecteur resta un instant bouche bée avant de se ressaisir.

-Jarvis, éteint les lumières ! lança-t-il.

La pièce ne fut bientôt plus éclairée que par les deux guirlandes clignotantes et les deux ampoules placées au cœur des santons. Les autres vinrent rejoindre Charles sur la table, Natasha à sa droite et Raven à sa gauche.

-C'est magnifique, murmurèrent sa sœur et Loki.

Magnifique, oui, c'était le mot. Et pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps, Charles se sentait parfaitement serein.

Les lumières de la ville éclairaient la cuisine de l'étage où dormaient Logan et Pepper. En jetant un œil par la fenêtre, Logan pouvait voir les décorations de New York pour les fêtes. Pepper avait accroché dans la pièce une guirlande électrique multicolore que Jarvis avait eu la bonté de ne pas faire clignoter. Buvant une infusion au beau milieu de la nuit, Logan n'avait pas jugé utile d'allumer une autre lumière, et se laissait apaiser par l'atmosphère le la ville et de la Tour. Une tasse fumante dans la main, il repensait aux évènements de la journée. Les enfants avaient fait leur liste au Père Noël… Il semblait incroyable que des êtres si intelligents connaissent encore la magie de la légende. Leur enthousiasme désarmant pour l'homme en rouge habitant au pôle nord et créant des jouets toute l'année avec l'aide de ses lutins –ou elfes, Tony et Steve s'étaient chamaillés toute la dernière semaine à ce propos- le touchait.

-Logan…

Un plaid atterrit sur ses épaules nues.

-Tu vas finir par attraper froid, sourit doucement Pepper derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle avait toujours les traces de peinture rouges et vertes que Thor et Raven avaient mises sur ses joues tout en dessinant, ce matin là. La fillette possédait une main impressionnante pour un individu de son âge. Charles en avait sifflé d'admiration, ravissant sa sœur.

-L'eau est encore chaude, lui indiqua-t-il.

Elle lui prit la tasse des mains et alla la vider dans l'évier.

-En cette saison, on boit un chocolat chaud, Logan, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle entreprit de verser du lait dans une casserole, sous ses yeux se voulant indignés. Il la regarda faire, puis eut une moue dédaigneuse envers la tasse qui vint remplacer l'ancienne.

-Je crains que Miss Potts ait raison, monsieur, intervint Jarvis.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, puis porta les lèvres à sa tasse.

-Pas mal, grogna-t-il.

-C'est délicieux et tu le sais, répliqua-t-elle. La recette vient de ma grand-mère. Tony l'adore, et je pense qu'il en irait de même pour tous les autres.

-Tu en feras le vingt-quatre au soir, murmura-t-il, embrumé par la fumée.

Noël… Il se retourna vers la fenêtre, qui s'embua sous la chaleur dégagée. En contrebas, il voyait les lieux si connus de New-York, chacun associés à un souvenir particulier avec les enfants. Il s'adossa contre la vitre.

-Ils ont adoré le marché de Noël, commenta-t-il, esquissant un sourire au souvenir.

Elle s'assit à la table et tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux mi-clos.

-Raconte-moi, demanda-t-elle.

Le travail la retenait souvent à la Tour Stark ou sur tout un tas de lieux publics. Le sourire de Logan s'élargit. Il avait choisi de les y emmener à la nuit tombée afin de les faire profiter des lumières.

-Comme tu peux l'imaginer, ils étaient surexcités. Tu aurais vu les lieux… Des stands dans des cabanes de bois polis, des guirlandes électriques au dessus des têtes, un tapis rouge sur le sol, et des odeurs à leur faire tourner la tête. Tony et Loki s'arrêtaient mutuellement à chaque pas, Raven, Clint et Natasha auraient aimé courir devant, Thor et Erik râlaient parce qu'ils ne voyaient pas grand choses, et Charles, Bruce et Steve se contentaient de regarder en silence, émerveillés. En deux heures, on n'a probablement pas vu la moitié puisqu'ils regardaient toutes les babioles de tous les stands. Ils vendaient des animaux en verre, et Raven m'a demandé un chat…

Pepper rit.

-Avec ses grands yeux bleus suppliants, je suppose ?

Logan poussa un grognement.

-Tony a choisi un cerf pour Loki, mais il a refusé d'en donner la raison. Je pense que ça a un lien avec son ancien costume, cependant. Ils ont tous choisi quelque chose sur l'un ou l'autre stand, comme convenu. Je leur ai fait goûter à des marrons chauds et j'ai pris du vin –à peine un verre ils fatiguaient.

-Et sur le chemin du retour, vous êtes passés devant les bonnets.

-Tu aurais fait comme moi, grogna-t-il.

Le sourire malicieux de la jeune femme s'accentua et elle inclina la tête. Un vendeur exposait des bonnets tous différents et plus amusants les uns que les autres, et Logan leur en avait pris un chacun, pour le soir de Noël. Loki et Raven avaient décrété que lui et Pepper devaient également en avoir un et les avaient choisis.

-Je pense que ce sera un merveilleux Noël que tu leur offriras, Logan, promit la jeune femme.

Il l'espérait, de tout son cœur. Il voulait les voir heureux, et cette excitation particulière lui réchauffait le cœur, le confortant un peu plus à chaque instant dans sa certitude d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Asgard n'était pas particulièrement une planète chaude, mais Thor ne se souvenait pas d'y avoir un jour vu la neige tomber, tout comme la canicule n'existait pas sur Jotunheim. Aussi, lorsqu'il se réveilla le jour qui lui sembla être le plus froid de ses souvenirs, il envisagea de rester sous les couvertures jusqu'à ce que Jarvis l'avertisse que Logan était à bout de patience. Steve se leva pour éteindre le réveil et se tourna vers lui avec un visage inhabituellement mutin. Son camarade de chambre était d'ordinaire sérieux et raisonnable, mais en ce moment, il frémissait d'excitation.

-C'est le réveillon de Noël ! s'exclama-t-il, joyeux.

Thor eut une moue sceptique. La prochaine nuit, le Père Noël se poserait sur le toit de la Tour avant de passer par l'une des cheminées et de déposer des cadeaux au pied du sapin. Cette pensée fit naître une excitation vive chez lui, ainsi qu'une forte impatience. Ils allaient devoir attendre jusqu'au lendemain !

-Thor, sais-tu ce que signifie le réveillon de Noël ? s'enquit Steve, inquiet.

Le petit dieu esquissa un sourire contrit. De toute évidence, il ignorait encore beaucoup des coutumes Midgardiennes. Son ami se hissa sur son lit, tirant la couette et découvrant les épaules de Thor, qui frissonna et émit un gémissement de protestation. Steve s'appuya sur le mur et le regarda avec cette expression que le blondinet connaissait si bien et qui annonçait une histoire. Il se redressa sur son oreiller et mit son pouce dans sa bouche, toute ouïe. Il écouta le midgardien lui expliquer les traditions de la veille de Noël et sentit l'énergie se diffuser dans ses veines. Il sauta à bas du lit et ouvrit son armoire, sous le regard moqueur de Steve. Il y avait tant de choses à faire !

Ils jouissaient de deux semaines de repos : celle de Noël et celle du Jour de l'An. Les cours du matin avaient été supprimés, et les séances d'entraînement au combat décalées et raccourcies. En cette veille de fête, elles avaient même été ajournées et Clint en était heureux. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce monde d'adultes et d'attaques qui les attendaient au dehors. En cette période de l'année, il existait une trêve, et il avait tout fait pour que même Natasha la ressente. Avec Raven et Thor en soutient, ce n'avait pas été bien compliqué : la fraîcheur de la petite mutante et l'agitation du dieu les menaient à faire toujours plus d'activités et forçaient la morosité à partir. Clint pénétra dans le salon en essuyant ses moustaches de chocolat et fut étonné de voir Natasha et Raven déjà debout, occupées à découper des anges de papier et à leur ajouter des décorations dans le but de les suspendre ensuite -Pepper leur avait fourni différents kits de fabrication de décorations-. Il les rejoignit et s'agenouilla avec elles, choisissant un morceau de feutrine vert et une paire d'yeux mobiles.

-L'excitation agit sur votre sommeil ? les taquina-t-il.

La jeune russe le fusilla du regard.

-Plutôt un génie arrogant et un prince machiavélique, rétorqua-t-elle avec acidité.

Au même moment, Loki et Tony pénétrèrent dans la pièce avec du papier crépon dans les bras. Les yeux verts du dieu brillaient plus que jamais, et Tony lui tenait la main avec tendresse.

-Loki est juste venu me voir, Nat', répondit Raven en le saluant d'un geste de la main.

A force de rester avec eux, elle avait pris l'habitude d'utiliser le même surnom que Clint… mais étrangement et injustement, la rouquine la laissait faire.

-On va pouvoir accrocher nos anges sur une guirlande ! annonça Loki en les rejoignant. Bruce dort encore ?

Clint secoua la tête. Son camarade de chambre était plus long à se réveiller le matin, et plus lent à prendre son petit déjeuner. Il choisit une boule de fourrure à accrocher à son sapin et râla lorsque la colle se chargea de lui attacher les doigts ensemble en prime. En attendant qu'elle sèche, il laissa les quatre autres discuter avec animation et regarda avec ravissement la pièce décorée autour de lui. La longue table avait été poussée pour le sapin, et le sol était jonché d'étoiles, de paillettes et de fausse neige. Bientôt, vraisemblablement, les murs seraient tout aussi bien décorés.

-Notre mère demandait toujours un repas exceptionnel aux domestiques, commenta Raven.

Le petit garçon revint à la réalité en entendant la phrase et pensa à ses propres noëls. Le pain d'épice, les bonhommes sablés décorés avec du sucre et de la pâte d'amande, la dinde aux marrons qu'il mangeait à peine mais aimait regarder…

-Mon père faisait appel à un traiteur, grogna Tony.

Loki passa ses bras fins autour de son cou et ils collèrent leurs joues ensemble. Clint jeta un coup d'œil à Natasha, hésita, puis posa une main timide sur son bras, juste au dessus de son coude. Il savait que ses souvenirs de Russie étaient douloureux. Sa meilleure amie leva les yeux vers lui, puis lui offrit un sourire, et il eut l'impression que sa journée entière venait d'être illuminée.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne demanderait pas à Logan et Pepper si on peut cuisiner ? proposa-t-il, se sentant enhardi.

Raven pencha la tête sur le côté et son corps pris une teinte bleuté. Elle hocha vivement la tête. Natasha leva les yeux au ciel, et l'expression de malice sur les visages des deux amoureux ne laissait aucun doute planer. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre les autres.

Logan avait donné son assentiment. Bruce ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment ils avaient réussi à le convaincre, mais ils se tenaient à présent à onze dans la cuisine –Pepper les surveillant en remplissant dans le même temps des formulaires, assise à une table-, avec des vêtements faciles à nettoyer, grimpant sur des chaises pour atteindre le plan de travail. Charles et Raven avaient sorti la farine, le sucre, les œufs, et Tony et Loki avaient déniché des ornements et décorations. Pragmatique, Natasha avait fouillé les placards à la recherche de verres doseurs. Bon. Et maintenant ?

-Mettons nous par équipes, proposa Steve. Chaque équipe fait des biscuits de Noël, puis on les goûte et on vote. On pourra les manger au goûter.

-Et laisser certains des meilleurs au Père Noël, ajouta Raven.

Ils acquiescèrent, et Bruce admira une nouvelle fois le sang-froid de Steve et sa capacité à prendre des décisions. Instinctivement, ils se regroupèrent par chambrée, et Bruce jeta un regard inquiet au duo formé par Loki et Tony. Il pouvait très vite devenir explosif, même dans une cuisine sous la surveillance d'un adulte… surtout dans une cuisine. Mais Tony murmurait quelque chose à Loki qui riait, ses longs cheveux noirs effleurant le visage du génie, leurs doigts entrelacés. Le petit garçon sourit avec attendrissement. Ils étaient si naturels ensembles qu'il n'avait même pas été étonné le jour où leur complicité avait franchi le pas de l'amour.

-Nous devrions avoir une recette, lança-t-il. Jarvis, pourrais-tu nous en dicter une ?

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que l'Intelligence Artificielle ne réponde.

-J'ai trouvé une recette de sablés, jeune Bruce.

Très sérieusement, les enfants s'éloignèrent dans l'immense cuisine, et attrapèrent un verre doseur et un saladier. Pepper accepta d'aller chercher le matériel qu'il manquait, et ils placèrent les ingrédients sur une table commune. Clint et Bruce se lavèrent consciencieusement les mains, les manches de leurs pulls retroussées. Jarvis commença à dicter les instructions, et la moitié d'entre eux portèrent leurs verres doseurs près des sachets de farine, pendant que les autres cassaient les œufs.

-Les coquilles n'arrêtent pas de tomber ! se plaignit Steve.

-Attention Nat', avertit Raven, tu viens de perdre la moitié du blanc sur la table.

Bruce attrapa une cuillère pour repêcher la coquille que son ami avait fait tomber dans le saladier, puis ils versèrent la farine et frappèrent avec le fouet.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a des rumeaux ? protestait Tony à l'autre bout de la cuisine.

Bruce remarqua avec une grimace que leur propre pâte comportait des « rumeaux » et tendit la main pour que Clint lui passe le fouet. Il le remua dans le saladier avec une fougue hors du commun, pour une fois ravi que la force de Hulk lui serve dans la vie quotidienne. Les pâtés de farine finirent par à peu près tous disparaître.

-Hey ! s'indigna une nouvelle fois le génie, ne me bouscule pas Nat'.

-Ne trichez pas, dans ce cas ! rétorqua la jeune russe.

-Je ne triche pas, j'utilise mes compétences, répliqua Loki avec malice.

Ce qui indiqua à Bruce qu'il avait sans doute utilisé la magie et non un fouet pour rendre sa pâte plus liquide. Une fois que les sablés furent dans les plaques, il fallu demander à une Pepper légèrement affligée par le désordre qui régnait de les mettre dans le four. Puis Bruce et Clint se mirent à la recherche de décorations à mettre sur leurs bonhommes –Bruce avait gentiment été demandé à la femme si elle pouvait leur dénicher un moule. Ils choisirent d'y mettre un peu de pâte d'amande pour le corps et quelques morceaux de chocolat pour les yeux, achevant ici un travail relativement sobre. Puis Loki envoya de la farine dans les cheveux de son frère.

Logan ne savait pas vraiment dans quel état il allait retrouver la cuisine, ni _pourquoi_ il avait donné son autorisation. Parce qu'il ne savait pas résister aux grands yeux bleus ou verts de Charles, Loki et Raven, sans doute, et parce que les visages rayonnants de Clint et Steve n'avaient aucun prix. Il soupira, vérifia les étiquettes qu'il venait de finir d'écrire et descendit à l'étage du dessous.

-Jarvis ? lança-t-il, vaguement inquiet.

-Ils ont cuisiné des biscuits, monsieur, mais je crains que cela n'ait dégénéré en bataille de nourriture.

Jurant, Logan pressa le pas et déboula dans une cuisine recouverte de poudre blanche. Loki, des traces rouges et brunes sur les joues, aidé de Tony et Raven, lançait des fleurs en sucres sur Thor, Natasha et Clint. La rouquine pestait mais rétorquait à son tour. Pepper grommelait en époussetant ses dossiers –mais elle aurait dû éviter de prendre des papiers officiels, connaissant les enfants. Charles, assis sur une table auprès d'Erik, regardait le désastre avec intérêt, levant de temps à autres les yeux au ciel. Bruce et Steve passaient les munitions à l'un ou l'autre camp. Logan hésita un instant à leur hurler dessus, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait et en un sens, il savait très bien que cela finirait ainsi. En le voyant entrer, ils s'immobilisèrent.

-Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'appellerais cuisiner, soupira-t-il.

-Nos biscuits refroidissent, lui indiqua Tony.

Raven baissait les yeux, détestant être prise en faute, ce qui acheva de convaincre Logan qu'il ne valait mieux pas gâcher leur enthousiasme.

-Thor, Steve, allez me chercher le balai et la pelle. Je n'ai pas envie de retrouver de la farine dans toutes les pièces jusqu'au jour de l'an. Les autres, venez m'aider à poser vos biscuits sur la table.

Il attrapa les plaques et dut s'avouer admiratif devant les formes diverses et décorations des sablés encore fumants. Une fois abstraction faite de la poudre blanche, ils embaumaient de façon impressionnante lorsqu'on savait qu'ils avaient été conçus par des enfants dont le plus âgé n'avait pas sept ans. Thor et Steve revinrent et s'assirent autour de la table avec les autres. Logan s'attela à la distribution après qu'ils l'eurent mis au courant de la compétition amicale, et décida d'en piocher un dans ceux de Raven et Natasha. Ils étaient fondants, pas durs, et il hocha la tête en direction des fillettes. La jeune russe lui sourit, et son amie rayonna. Dans la cuisine en désordre aux fenêtres embrumée par la fumée du four, Logan se sentait mieux que jamais.

Steve ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà aussi bien mangé. Pour l'occasion, la table était recouverte d'une nappe écarlate, décorée de faux houx et d'étoiles d'or. Au centre, des bougies en forme d'étoile brûlaient, diffusant une douce chaleur. Ses amis riaient, discutaient, rêvaient, paisiblement. Il ferma un instant les yeux, savourant le moment avant le dessert.

-Tu dors déjà ? le taquina une voix malicieuse.

Loki était son voisin de table et ils avaient eu une discussion passionnante à propos de la manière dont on pouvait se débrouiller sans les technologies d'aujourd'hui. Tony, assis en face, leur avait tiré la langue avant d'écouter Charles raconter un conte qui lui avait été raconté par sa gouvernante.

-Non, répondit-il.

Le jeune dieu pencha la tête sur le côté, ses grands yeux verts cherchant à percer le mystère. Ils troublaient parfois Steve, ces yeux, et pourtant, en ce moment, ils étaient magnifiques. La petite flamme de la bougie placée entre eux s'y reflétait et ils s'accordaient parfaitement avec les couleurs de Noël.

-Je profites, ajouta le blondinet, sachant qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas sans explication supplémentaire.

Les émeraudes s'illuminèrent.

-Nous n'avons pas la même manière de profiter, mais je puis le concevoir, admit-il.

-C'est parce que Tony et toi êtes tous deux hyperactifs.

Ils rirent et se redressèrent alors que Logan posait sur la table deux bûches décorées.

-Celle-ci est au chocolat et à la poire, et celle là aux fruits rouges et à la vanille. Natasha, laquelle veux-tu ?

Elle était assise en bout de table, à droite de Steve. Tendant son assiette, elle opta pour la deuxième et Logan la servit généreusement. Steve l'imita, et Loki se contenta de tendre son assiette sans un mot. Son aversion pour les fraises était connue et il prenait pour acquis que Logan saurait ce qu'il désirait parce que, c'était Loki, et qu'il fonctionnait comme ça.

-Un film qu'il va râler sur Tony parce qu'il a choisi la bûche aux fruits rouges, lui murmura Natasha.

-Tenu, répondit le petit garçon.

Il avait une chance sur deux que Tony choisisse l'autre et que Loki lui offre un grand sourire chocolaté. Malheureusement pour lui, Tony se sentait d'humeur taquine et il soupira. Natasha sélectionnerait le DVD du lendemain –un film d'espionnage-.

-Je prendrais un film d'espionnage _de Noël_ , lui promit la rouquine avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

-Tu devrais arrêter de parier avec Nat'. Elle analyse toujours les situations, lança Clint avec un sourire railleur pour la jeune russe.

Elle lui tira la langue mais ce fut de bonne guerre car ses yeux pétillaient et Clint rayonna.

Après le repas, les enfants se dirigèrent tout naturellement vers le salon. Raven avait l'impression qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais faim, tant son ventre était plein de choses succulentes. Ils se blottirent tous ensemble sur le canapé dans le noir, à peine éclairés par les deux guirlandes clignotantes du sapin et la crèche. La jeune mutante, dans les bras de son frère et l'épaule contre celle de Thor, sa main tenant celle de Natasha, tourna la tête vers les deux adultes qui les observaient. Pepper avait la tête posée contre l'épaule de Logan, et leurs yeux étaient remplis de tendresse. Il se faisait tard, et leurs yeux à tous se fermaient mais ils voulaient profiter de la chaleur des autres, encore un peu. La peau de Charles était chaude contre la sienne, il caressait ses cheveux blonds à demi dissimulés par son bonnet d'elfe, sa bouche contre son front. En ce moment là, elle pouvait sentir l'amour fraternel qu'il lui portait, sans qu'aucune barrière ne se dresse plus entre eux. Il semblait en paix, lui aussi. Elle ferma les yeux et entendit Logan venir s'accroupir près d'eux.

-Il est temps d'aller dormir, déclara-t-il doucement.

Raven aimait son ton chaud et bourru et elle ouvrit les paupières, lui offrant un doux sourire.

-Il faut mettre du lait pour le Père Noël et des carottes pour les rennes, marmonna Tony, à moitié endormi dans les bras de Loki.

-Je vais en chercher, promit Pepper.

-Je viens avec toi ! s'exclama Raven, sa fatigue oubliée.

Charles dégagea son bras et elle se fraya un passage entre ses amis qui frottaient leurs yeux. Précautionneusement, elle porta le bol de lait jusque sur la table basse, et Pepper déposa des biscuits qu'ils avaient fait et des carottes. Loki et Steve avaient écrit un mot, qu'ils signèrent.

-Vous allez dormir, maintenant, murmura Logan. Le Père Noël ne viens que lorsque tous les enfants dorment.

Son regard s'attarda un peu plus sur Tony, mais le petit garçon ne broncha pas. Même Tony respectait les traditions. Raven et Natasha se blottirent contre leurs couvertures et Pepper vint les border, avant que Logan ne passe leur souhaiter bonne nuit. Le sourire aux lèvres, Raven glissa dans un royaume rempli de neige, de rennes et de lutins.

Natasha se sentit étrange lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux ce matin là. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fêté Noël, pas dans ses souvenirs. Un sentiment d'angoisse l'empêchait de profiter pleinement de l'excitation de ses amis. Elle regarda Raven s'agiter sous ses couvertures, plongée dans ses pensées. La petite mutante reprenait régulièrement sa forme bleue lorsqu'elle dormait. Elle s'agita, ses paupières papillonnèrent et elle braqua ses yeux ambrés sur la jeune russe.

-Joyeux Noël, Nat' ! murmura-t-elle.

Au fil des mois, elle était devenue sa meilleure amie, seule autre fille parmi tous ces garçons, intelligente, douce, ayant besoin d'être aimée et protégée.

-Joyeux Noël Raven, répondit la rouquine avec moins d'enthousiasme qu'elle l'aurait souhaité.

La petite fille ne s'en formalisa pas, se leva et enfila la robe de velours rouge qu'elle portait la veille avant de se métamorphosée en petite blonde aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux bleus. Elle lui tendit la main.

-Viens, Nat'. C'est super, tu vas voir.

Son excitation convainquit Natasha de sortir du lit, et elle se vêtit à son tour, en noir néanmoins.

-Mesdemoiselles, Thor et Steve dorment toujours, Logan vous demande de patienter, leur indiqua Jarvis.

Dans un sens, ce fut bénéfique. La sensation de malaise de Natasha se transforma vite en excitation. Est-ce que le Père Noël avait bu leur lait ? Est-ce qu'il avait aimé leurs biscuits ? Enfin, Jarvis, leur transmit l'autorisation de sortir et elles ouvrirent la porte du couloir en même temps que leurs amis. Raven rejoignit son frère, et Clint vint près d'elle. Il esquissa un geste pour lui prendre la main avant de se raviser, et elle s'en chargea elle-même. Elle avait besoin de son meilleur ami et elle voulait partager ce moment avec lui.

C'était quelque chose de touchant et de charmant que de voir les dix enfants entrer dans le salon et pousser des cris de joies en voyant les paquets sous le sapin, près de leurs chaussons et étiquetés. Pepper les observa un à un. Loki et Thor, incrédules, fixaient la pièce avec de grands yeux et le plus jeune se dirigea droit vers les offrandes laissées la veille, où un remerciement avait été inscrit. Les yeux de Raven et Charles brillaient, ils se tenaient la main, partageant des souvenirs. Steve se tenait droit, mais tremblait d'excitation, au même titre que Bruce. Le visage de Tony rayonnait, au même titre que celui de Clint. Natasha paraissait aussi incrédule que les deux jeunes dieux, et Erik hésitait entre la joie et la tristesse. La première l'emporta et il braqua ses yeux d'aciers sur la jeune femme avec un fier sourire qu'elle lui rendit. D'un même mouvement, les mains se lâchèrent pour aller déballer les cadeaux. Logan entra dans la pièce, pas rasé mais très élégant dans son costume de fête qu'elle avait trouvé dans un placard de Tony.

Ils découvraient leurs présents de manières différentes. Raven déchirait le papier entièrement avant de regarder ce qu'il contenait, Charles était plus méthodique, et Loki, comme lui, prenait tout son temps en prenant garde à ne pas l'abîmer. Erik observa un instant le jeune dieu contempler un jeu de stratégie relativement complexe avant de défaire le scotch du deuxième cadeau. Il avait déjà trouvé des bougies, qu'il avait l'intention d'installer dans leur chambre elles étaient parfaites avec leurs formes originales et leurs odeurs fraîches et surtout, pas trop sucrées. Il s'immobilisa lorsqu'il aperçut la boîte. Un nouveau jeu d'échecs. Aux pièces sculptées en métal. Il échangea un regard avec Charles qui lisait le résumé d'un énorme ouvrage, de sciences sans doute. Son meilleur ami paraissait plus joyeux et apaisé qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant. Erik prit le dernier cadeau et se déplaça pour l'ouvrir à côté du télépathe. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous deux fini, il lui prit la main, profitant de la douce chaleur qui se diffusait dans son cœur. Pour une fois, Charles ne se déroba pas.

-Joyeux Noël, mon ami, murmura-t-il.

Les grands yeux trop bleus de Charles s'ouvrirent un peu plus avant qu'il ne réponde en bafouillant, les joues rougissantes.

-Joyeuses Fêtes, Erik.

Il… Erik le serra maladroitement dans ses bras.

Les emballages de papier jonchaient le sol. Loki était lent à ouvrir les siens, prenant garde à ne pas les déchirer, impressionnant Tony qui n'avait pas cette patience. Il dévisageait le jeune dieu, se délectant des expressions de son visage lorsqu'il découvrait un présent, de ses traits fins et de son regard vert. Loki passa une main pâle sur le kit de chimie qu'il venait de découvrir et se tourna vers le génie.

-On va pouvoir faire des expériences, murmura-t-il.

Tony eut un large sourire. Il avait eu un kit de physique, pour sa part, et en combinant les deux, le résultat pourrait être intéressant. Autour d'eux, les autres avaient presque fini. Loki se laissa aller en arrière, son dos s'appuyant contre la poitrine du mortel. Tony passa ses bras autour de son cou.

-Je n'ai jamais connu de cérémonie plus émouvante, murmura le dieu.

Tony resserra sa prise. Une larme roula sur la joue de son amoureux et il posa un doigt, près à l'essuyer, mais Loki le retient.

-Laisse, Tony. Ce sont des larmes de joie.

Son cœur se gonfla et sa gorge se noua. Lui non plus ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été aussi entouré, aussi bien qu'avec Loki dans ses bras et les autres autour du sapin.

-Ce sont les plus belles du monde, répondit-il tendrement.

Loki se redressa et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Et Tony lui promit la même chose alors qu'ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, inconscients de ce qui les entourait.

Logan avait juré que les enfants grandiraient normalement, qu'ils ne seraient pas les objets des adultes et qu'il les protégerait. Et en ce jour de Noël, il réalisa à quel point son serment, fait à lui-même, lui importait. Les dix enfants spéciaux rayonnaient, leurs soucis et les menaces extérieures oubliées, se montrant leurs présents, avec une complicité qui ne cesserait jamais de le toucher. Logan aimait les dix petits êtres fragiles et précieux de tout son cœur.

-C'est à notre tour, Logan, lui glissa Pepper.

Il haussa les sourcils et s'accroupit devant ses pantoufles ou un petit paquet l'attendait. Il était lourd et il défit précautionneusement le nœud.

C'était un appareil photo numérique.

Simple à utiliser, facile à transporter, de haute qualité et avec des cartes mémoires importantes.

Et c'était un cadeau parfait. Un cadeau qui lui permettrait d'immortaliser les souvenirs qu'il vivait avec les enfants. Il embrassa Pepper sur la joue.

Et il le sortit de son carton, vérifia rapidement le mode d'emploi et se leva. Sous le sapin, au milieu des emballages, les enfants se tenaient la main. Il appuya sur l'objectif.

Ils étaient tous là. En sécurité, et heureux.

Ils fêtaient Noël.


End file.
